Report 425
Report #425 Skillset: Skill: EgoScan Org: Paladins Status: Rejected Jul 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Currently, there is no equivalent of Contemplation in Discernment for seeing a player's ego. The ability that comes the closest to it is EgoScan in Psionics. However, EgoScan consumes the balance of either the Substratus or Superstratus channel, which neuters a third of the Psionics user's capabilities. Because of this, in order for Telepaths to be effective, Discerning is a necessity. Since Discerning is an ability that is 50% into Mythical in Discernment, it makes it much more costly to get into combat. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Similar to the result of Report #375, move EgoScan to Discernment with a lesson cost similar to Contemplation. The mechanics for the new EgoScan would work the same as Contemplation, requiring all balances but consuming none. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change EgoScan in Psionics to requiring all balances (balance, equilibrium, psi balances, etc) but consuming none. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Same as Solution #1 but create a new ability instead of moving EgoScan. Player Comments: ---on 7/15 @ 14:37 writes: Not necessary in my opinion. You can get by well enough on egoscan until you get discern, and even then sometimes it's handier to egoscan than discern. ---on 7/15 @ 20:02 writes: I agree with Fillin that this is unnecessary unless you are suggesting that it be used when all the other channels are off balance. Otherwise it would negate 100% of the Psionics offensive ability as opposed to just 33% using sub which is the fastest channel to recover. ---on 7/15 @ 21:48 writes: I think you misunderstood, Destridas. Requiring balances is not the same as consuming it. As for Fillin's comment, I don't think many will agree that EgoScan can be handier than Discerning. ---on 7/16 @ 07:47 writes: I'd think it would go underused. Honestly, how often do psions have all their channels back at the same time during combat? If you wait for all 3 channels, you are treating sub and id balances as 6 seconds instead of 4, which is silly. Hyperhydrosis was put in for that very reason. I don't believe this would be necessary. And if it was, then warriors would probably end up wanting a balanceless assess too. ---on 7/16 @ 15:11 writes: Right. Egoscan allows for a more fluid offense in many situations, and skilled telepaths have used it even though they have discern. Solutions 1 and 2 are actually nerfs. ---on 7/16 @ 16:22 writes: The point of checking on someone's ego is so that they can MindBurst. Superstratus is a 6 second balance, so if the channel is off balance, there is no need to check their ego in the first place (unless you're willing to make an estimate after the Superstratus channel is available again). Raeri, they already DO have a balanceless way to check ego: Discerning. The problem is the lesson cost for it compared to wiccans/guardians who have a lesser ability, Contemplation, that is much cheaper. But if you guys feel so strongly about Solutions 1 and 2, what's wrong with Solution 3? ---on 7/26 @ 13:00 writes: Something to consider is that if a Contemplate clone is created, people would start spamming it during debates and such. With Discern, at least there's the mana cost to limit the spamming of Discern. ---on 7/26 @ 16:56 writes: It will require all balances to use. Since debating takes equilibrium, they will only be able to use it between debates. Discern's mana cost is pretty negligible, and can easily be regenerated while waiting for equilibrium to recover from a debate attack. Also, if mana cost is a concern, perhaps a mana cost can be added for this ability?